Stats - Crush Crush
Stats is a page where you can keep track of your game progress. It can be displayed by clicking the blue tab on the bottom of the game screen, fourth from the left. The Stats page is divided into sections, with your Avatar on the very left, and then avatar items and progress numbers to the right, on top, with the reset section below that. This is different from the "Stats" tab on the 'Girls' page, which offers details about the selected girl. Avatar Your avatar is on the left. The gender can be selected at the bottom of the section via the male and female symbols. The female avatar has thicker eyelashes, lipstick, a smaller nose, and breasts. The avatar can be further customized with the "Avatar Items' section, found below. Stats The "STATS" section has three portions; the avatar items section and lifetime statistics are on top, and the reset section below that. Avatar Items This section allows you to customize the avatar to the left. There are hairstyles and hair accessories. You can pick one of each. The arrows on the side allow you to move between sections. You can unselect an item by clicking it again. * Hairstyles - there are 11 unique hairstyles, most of which come in two colors * Hair Accessories - there are 8 different types of accessories, with the animal ears, the top hat, and the cap coming in two different colors Numbers This section is to the right of the previous one. It offers a look at your lifetime progress. These sections are: * Time Blocks - The total number of time blocks available to you * Total Money Earned - All the money you have earned in your lifetime (every previous reset + your current reset) * Girls Met - The number of girls you've encountered in your current reset * Dates Taken - All the dates you have taken in your lifetime * Gifts Given - All the gifts you've given in your lifetime * Hearts Earned - All the hearts you have earned in your lifetime The Total Money Earned, and the last three numbers, (dates, gifts, and hearts) are useful for tracking your progress towards the relevant achievements. Reset The bottom of this screen shows your current reset boost, the multiplier you have, and the value you will gain the next time you soft reset. By resetting the game from here, you will return to the beginning, and you will lose your skills, hobbies, jobs, money, affection, and all main story girls except Cassie. However, you will still be able to keep your diamonds, achievements, time blocks, store purchases, and phone fling progress. You also keep girls you have earned or purchased that are not part of the main story line. The benefit of resetting is the addition of a speed boost, allowing you to chat with girls, go on dates, and give gifts more quickly. It also allows you to increase skill levels more quickly in your hobbies and increase the speed of your jobs, which can earn you more money. The speed boost you would receive for a reset now is shown next to your total reset boost. You can reset at any time during the game. Category:Mechanics Category:Stats Category:Crush Crush